The Unexpected
by Emily Dark
Summary: This is where Rory is finally going to tell Dean how she feels about Jess. Read to see what happens.
1. Default Chapter

"Dean. I really need to talk to you. Would you please come over to my house tomorrow," Rory pleads. "Sure. If you really need to talk, I can come over now," Dean continues, "I can even bring over movies." Rory replies, "There's no need for the movies. I really need to talk to you and I can't have any distractions." Dean ends the conversation and hangs up. Confused and worried, his mind starts wondering on the way to the house. What could she possibly want to talk to me about? I know something is wrong, but what?  
  
Meanwhile, Rory is obsessing on how she is supposed to tell him that she like Jess. She's confused and worried also. She begins to worry. What is he going to say? Am I going to chicken out again like I have almost every time I try to tell him anything? How is he going to take this? I haven't even decided if this means we're taking a break or completely breaking up. I'm not even sure I should tell him or break up with him and tell him why.  
  
Ring, ring, ring, goes the door bell. Rory's heart is beating faster than ever before. As she turns the doorknob, she goes over what she needs to tell him. She opens the door and sees Dean holding a dozen roses. The pressure is too much. She falls to the ground with a gigantic smack. When she wakes up, her mother and boyfriend are crowding her. She is sitting on their couch. "Are you ok?" Dean says with a quiver in his voice. "I'm fine," Rory continues, "Mom, could you excuse us." "Of course," Lorelai replies, while giving her daughter a great sympathy look. She is very aware of what Rory was going to tell Dean. Rory begins her confession with, "Dean, there's something I really need to tell you, " she continues, "Please don't interrupt me or I may never finish saying what I need to say."  
  
Ring, ring, ring, goes the door bell once again. Who could it be? "I'll get it," Lorelai yells across the house. "I need to speak with Rory," Jess says. He comes running in the house. He runs right passed Dean without seeing him. He blurts out, "I think I love you Rory." Dean is infuriated. He shoves Jess to the ground. Dean winds up to punch Jess and Rory yells, "Stop it!" but it's too late. Jess is on the ground unconscious from the blow. 


	2. The confession

Rory scurries over to Jess and tries to wake him. "Mom, get the car! We need to get him to a hospital!" Rory orders. "Fine." Lorelai takes Dean aside and says, "Go and don't call. I thought you were a nice kid. Get out of my sight!" She calms herself down, realizing that there was a situation at hand. "You take his feet and I'll take his arms," decides Rory. "Ok, " Lorelai agrees.  
  
They rush over to the hospital. The second they get there, Lorelai gives Luke a call. "Jess is at the hospital, " Lorelai said with great difficulty. Luke stuttered, "Wha-wha- what happened?" Lorelai, "Well, Jess said he thinks he loves Rory and then Dean punched him That's about the jest of it." "Oh, I'll be over there in a second, " Luke says. Lorelai is standing there with the phone in hand. Luke had hung up about a minute ago, but she was so still trying to register all that had just happened. She finally shakes it off. She heads over to the waiting room only to see her daughter crying.  
  
"Why did he have to do this tonight? I was just about to tell Dean everything and break up. I finally get up the courage to tell Dean how I feel and what's going on. That I like Jess a lot, I haven't been completely honest with him, and I think that it's best we broke up. Then, Jess decides to be honest with me. If only he could have waited. I mean, why now?" Rory confesses in between her sobs. She looks up to see Dean standing there in the hallway. Dean says, "So that's what you were going to tell me. I figured as much. Well, I guess it's been fun. I'm going to leave seeing as I have no reason to be here." Dean leaves hoping that Rory will come and get him, but she doesn't.  
  
Rory turns to Lorelai and asks, "If this is what I wanted, why do I feel so miserable about it?" Lorelai rubs Rory's back as she explains, "It's because you didn't want it to happen this way. You wanted to sit down and tell Dean, not for him to stumble upon you saying it. You wanted to talk to Jess, you didn't want to find out he loves you by a blurt out." "Well, yeah, "Rory admits. 


	3. Lorelai's Revelation

Luke walks into the waiting room holding two coffees. "Anyone in the mood for coffee?" he offers. Rory and Lorelai said together, "Sure. Thanks." Luke asks, "Does the doctor know anything yet?" Lorelai explains to Luke, "He's going to be fine, but we can't see him for a while. The doctor says he needs his rest. He'll be staying the night for observation. He did lose consciousness for a half an hour, but it didn't do any damage." "So, what's the game-plan?"Luke wonders. "Well, I know we're going to stay the night and hopefully see if any of the machines give free candy. Hehe. You could stay here if you wanted, but it's really up to you, " Lorelai states.  
  
Rory decides this is one of those times she should take a hint and leave. She simply informs, "I'm going to go see if the evil and diabolical snack machine will let me have a Twix." She walks out thinking, "I hope they finally get together. It would make things so much easier." She walks over to the snack machine to see Jess standing there. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Rory questions. "Well, yes, " he continues, "I thought it was more important that we talk." Rory agrees, "It is important we should talk. Where do we start?" Jess suggests, "How about why you like me, but avoid me?" Rory explains, "It's not that easy. I was with Dean until recent events." "Recent events? What does that mean?" Jess questions. "Ok. You kinda walked in right before I was going to tell Dean everything and break up. Then, I was crying in the waiting room and told my mom everything. Dean was standing there and I didn't see him. So, he heard everything." "Are you ok?" Jess continues, "Well, are you all right?" Rory smiles and says, "Yeah, I'm fine." "Then, it'd be ok if I did this right?" Jess says. Right after completing this thought, he takes her and kisses her. "It's ok, but where does that leave us? Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend? Shouldn't I wait longer before I have another relationship? Isn't this a little insensitive?" Jess answers, "That all depends on what you want to do." Rory says, "It feels like the right thing to do. I should go with what I feel." "Ok, but only if it's what you want to do," Jess says trying to get Rory to be more confident. Rory answers, "Yes, I want to do this."  
  
Meanwhile, Luke and Lorelai are sitting in the waiting room. Lorelai is feeling the tension. She can hear his angry breathing. The huffing and puffing of it all. She knew what he was thinking. He was thinking, "Why did he go over there?" And all Lorelai could feel was an extreme sadness for Jess. Even Luke was, in a way, blaming Jess for what had happened. Rory was the only one who thought Jess was okay, but she thinks everyone is okay. Is there something wrong with Jess or wrong with the rest of us? Is Rory wrong about him or are the rest of us wrong? Lorelai was thinking about how the town treated him, how she treated him, what he has been through, and now she felt guilt. She had never really given him a chance. Just like everyone else in this town, she wanted him out from the beginning. Unlike them, she is seeing what she did wrong. She judged him. She had decided, before she met him, that he was a bad kid. She had decided that once she had heard about him. 


End file.
